The Overprotective Daddybats
by Orla3777
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or BB. Bruce Wayne (Batman) doesn't like the fact that his son, Terry, is dating someone and not knowing who he was. When he finds out, he drags his other sons with him to spy on Terry. Who is this mysterious boyfriend? Will he win acceptance? ConxTer


Here's a new oneshot. Please enjoy and review.

The Overprotective Daddybats

Bruce Wayne, also known as the Batman, did not like this _at all._ And there was a lot of things he didn't like: crime, his painful memories of his parents' murder, and villains messing with his kids (Damian (18), Terry (17), Jason (16) Cassandra (16), Dick (15), and Tim (10)).

Another thing he didn't like was his children… _dating_, more specifically Terry, Cassandra, and even Tim (he dreads when Tim would come of age). The rest could take care of themselves when it came to dating, but he was cautious with any girl who could easily hurt his boys. He worried especially for those three was because Terry, his angel, had a delicate body and was a bearer, being able to give birth; Cassandra was his little princess; and Tim was his baby.

But for the last five months, Terry was going out with someone. That person had the status as his boyfriend.

Yet, for the life of him and his rep as the world's greatest detective, he couldn't figure out who was this guy his son was dating. It was so annoying!

And, look what that guy has done to his son! Bruce had grumbled in thought in the living room of Wayne Manor. Damian, Jason, and Dick were watching TV. Cass was off with the other girl heroes, doing girly stuff. Tim was reading a large book he just started and would pretty be too consumed in reading to pay attention much of anything else without being forced to (like eating, sleeping, going on patrol). Bruce sat on the couch, sulking, as he watched his son, Terry, over halfway done with the black and red sweater he was knitting.

It wasn't the knitting that was bothering him. It was the fact that this guy was making his usually cool and in control Terry all giddy, humming cheerfully, and daydreaming! Just this morning, Terry had baked ten dozen muffins during a love-high after receiving another bouquet of red roses. Usually when a bouquet of flowers came, being either his favorite or holding a meaning behind them, Terry would either stare at the flowers in a daze for hours or bake a lot of muffins (his specialty). The guy would call Terry's cell phone, and they would talk for who knows how long. He would even go a little old-fashion and write letters to Terry, who would snatch them before Bruce or his brothers would read who they were from.

There was the one time where the mystery boyfriend had saved Terry Wayne before Batman could. It was after Gotham High was let out for the day, and Terry was talking on the phone with his boyfriend while waiting for Alfred to pick him up that day. He was caught off guard and snatched up into a black van. In a matter of hours, Batman found where Terry Wayne was taken to, only to find that he was already rescued and was with the police with a bouquet of flowers on his lap in another daze. It only revealed that the boyfriend was a hero.

But who was it!?

Ugh, Terry was in love, and he didn't like it! So much that he was tempted to break his code and kill the guy!

Terry was almost done with the black sweater (a red strap on the upper arms of the long sleeves), just in time for the cold months coming in. It was obvious that the boyfriend knew of his son's condition or else Terry wouldn't be expressing his feminine side like this.

Suddenly, a cell phone rang. Terry pulled his out, looked at the ID number, and smiled in delight. Oh brother, it was his boyfriend again!

"Hello?" Terry greeted as he set down his knitting and went to the hallway to talk.

Bruce shot up and sprinted quietly over the wall on the other side of the said hallway, hoping to caught the conversation.

All he got was 'going out', 'sounds like fun', 'let me check'.

When Terry was coming back into the room, Bruce acted quickly by grabbing a book from a nearby bookshelf, fiddling it to open, and managing to look like he was there for the book, not spying on his son.

Terry entered the room. His phone still open with a hand over the mouthpiece. "Hey, Dad… uh, what are you doing over here?"

"Looking over this book," Bruce answered casually.

"Uh huh," Terry replied not buying it. He reached for the book in his father's hands, flipping it right side up before returning it. "You might be able to look over it better if the book wasn't upside down."

He was holding the book wrong! Real smooth, Batman.

Hearing one of his other sons snort in amusement, Bruce carried on, "What did you need?"

"Oh right, do you need me today? I want to go out for the day, if that's okay."

"With your… boyfriend?"

"Yes, with my boyfriend."

"I guess, it's all right, if you're back by curfew, civilian curfew."

"Yes, yes, I'll be back by ten, I promise. He's going to pick me up in an hour. Promise me you won't attempt to kill him," Terry said seriously.

"I promise."

"Good," he accepted before heading to his room to get ready while telling his boyfriend on the phone to go ahead and come get him in an hour.

Once Terry was out of earshot, Bruce growled and started pacing. He could feel in the back of his mind that he was being watched by a very amused Damian, Jason, and Dick, and a cool-like-a-cucumber butler. Tim was still stuck in the reality of his book.

"You know you're not going to keep your promise…"

"Quiet, Damian, I'm plotting on how to kill your brother's boyfriend. At least, picking him up from the manor will let me see who in the world _is_ his boyfriend," the man muttered.

"If I may, Master Bruce, but Young Master Terry will not be happy if any sort of _accident _where to fall upon his beau," Alfred said, "You of all people know what happens when something happened to his loved ones."

There, Bruce winced. Terry was a spitfire and a mother hen. As much as his boyfriend turns him to goo, he's a force to be reckon with if anyone messes with his family and friends. He had sense of justice and protection from both his fathers, Bruce Wayne and Warren McGinnis, the fiery spirit from his red head mother, Mary McGinnis nee Gordon, and a mothering and loving nature of his very own.

The last time Terry's fury was released, the whole family was captured by the Joker. The idiot clown was going to kill Tim, Robin, the baby of the family, and Terry, Beyond, was not taking it. He kicked the Clown Prince of Crime's can so badly that he was begging to be shipped off to Arkuham Asylum. No one messes with Terry's family.

That and the fact that he really hated clowns.

* * *

It was almost an hour later. Terry was ready to go and was sickeningly giddy about it, much to his father's annoyance.

And why the heck did his children have to be so attractive!? Terry was too beautiful to be going out! He was wearing dark blue form-fitting jeans with black boots that reached just under his knees, a white button-up long sleeve collar shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, and a green ribbon tied around his delicate neck with the knock sitting on the side of his neck, having the three-inch long ends fall over and behind his shoulder like a scarf.

At exactly one hour since the call for the date, the doorbell rang. It was his boyfriend.

"He's here!" Terry exclaimed, "Bye, Dad (kissing a sulking Bruce's cheek). Bye, Damian. Bye, Jason. Bye, Dick. Bye, Tim (kissing the still reading Tim on the head). I'll be back before ten!"

Terry dashed out of the room, heading to the door. Alfred were already there, opening the door for him so he didn't have to decrease his speed. As excepted, a taller, muscular figure stood at the doorway. He held out his arms and caught Terry effortlessly. The young bat's speed only caused him to twirl around once.

"Happy to see me?" asked the mystery guy.

"Always," Terry answered, snuggling into him before turn to Alfred, "Bye, I'll be back before curfew."

"Very well, young master. Have a nice time."

* * *

After Terry made the mad dash out of the room, Bruce shot to the window to finally see the culprit who stole his son's heart. Due to curiosity, Damian, Jason, and Dick went over to the window too.

Sitting on the drive way was a black and red motorcycle. And soon enough, the happy couple was down to it from the front door. He could easily see Terry's form from where he stood as well as his boyfriend.

The said boyfriend was taller than Terry, having his son reach only to his shoulder; was muscular; and handsome. He had strong angular face for a teen, short raven black hair, and eyes of an impossible shade of blue.

Oh, dear God!

His son's boyfriend was… Conner Kent-Luthor, Kon-El, the Superboy!

His beautiful son was dating the son of Superman and Lex Luthor! What the heck!

"So, that's why Conner's been in such a good mood these last months," said Dick.

"I thought he was going out with that Martian girl, Manhunter's niece," Jason said.

"No way, Conner turned her down gently. It all makes sense though. He had his eyes on Terry since they met," Dick told him.

Bruce just growled, "Boys, suit up! We're going on an early patrol!"

"Or rather, spying on Terry's date," Damian translated, smirking, as they followed their father without complaint.

All that left in the living room was Tim. He was still hadn't reach the quarter mark of his big book and was still too consumed in it to be paying attention to what was going on.

"That means you too, Tim," Bruce barked, grabbing his youngest by the back of his shirt and dragging him to the Batcave, having no protests or struggles.

* * *

Thank God, he slipped a tracking device in Terry's coat pocket. Which the said son would strangle him for if… no, when he found out.

On the rooftop, Batman, Dark Bat, Red Hood, and Nightwing were looking over the ledge with binoculars. Beside was Robin, sitting on the rooftop floor with his book. Nightwing was put on Robin-lugging duty, since the kid wouldn't come out of it until he finished cover to cover. Thank all the deities of the world that Terry asked for Robin to only read these kind of books once a month or else he'll wither away.

Currently, the bat family were watching a decent restaurant their targets went into. Luckily for them, they were sitting by the window at a booth. Much to Batman's annoyance, Terry was sitting on the same seat as Conner, not on the one across, and was snuggled into his side.

"My, my, aren't they cozy?" Dark Bat commented.

"You got to admit they do look good together," added Nighwing.

Batman growled a 'shut up'. He didn't want to hear this, and he was trying to focus on the conversation they were having.

From the looks of it, it was a pleasant one. Conner could keep up with Terry. They would laugh together and share small kisses. When their food came out, they would eat mannerly as they still talked. Once in a while, they would feed each other a piece of their meal. It was so cute that it was making him sick to his stomach.

When they finished, Conner paid the bill, and they left the dinner. They were heading to Gotham Zoo on foot. Batman, Dark Bat, Red Hood, Nightwing, and Robin followed on the rooftops without being seen.

The lovey-dovey couple visited the lions, tigers, bears, elephants, giraffes, etc. The only exhibit they avoided was the monkeys but not without Terry teasing Conner about it.

The whole thing was uneventful, except for when one of the zoo clowns had spotted and thought he needed a laugh. He sneaked up on him. The poor clown jumped out, only to get screamed at and smacked in the face. Terry really hated clowns. It was good for Conner, since Terry had jumped into his arms right after he hit the clown.

It was late in the afternoon when they left the zoo and went to the park to hang around the peaceful atmosphere and get a snack before having to take Terry home.

"So, found something out here," asked Nighwing as he sat among the trees with the rest of them.

"I don't like it."

"Dad, you wouldn't like it if he was dating normal human," Red Hood commented, "Maybe, it's for the best that he's going out with a meta, especially the Superboy. Kryptonians are protective, invulnerable, love their mates like no other, and their only weakness is kryptonite, which you have a huge supply of."

"I don't know."

The bats watched Conner and Terry walked on a path, looking for a empty bench to sit and much likely to make out. Then two tall and brutal-looking punks blocked their path.

The bats didn't like it. They were idiots, considering that they were doing this in broad daylight and were going to be up against two heroes. Yet, they couldn't help but become worried, so they turned on their equipment to listen in.

"My, my, look what we have here. A happy couple," Punk 1 said.

"A happy couple, on a date. Which means they have money," Punk 2 added.

When Punk 1 went at them, Conner fended him off, not using his powers since the guy was human after all. Punk 2 took advantage and grabbed a hold of Terry, holding him hostage!

Batman growled at the sight of punks laying a finger on his son. He vaguely noticed Conner doing the same. Terry tried to use techniques to escape, but due to the fact the guy was fairly large and Terry was just… tiny compare to him, he couldn't escape.

"Looking here. It's Terry Wayne, one of Bruce Wayne's kids. Pretty little thing, isn't he?" Punk 2 leered, slipping a hand under Terry's shirt and feeling the soft, sensitive, white skin underneath. Terry squeaked, hating the foreign touch, hating the feeling of helplessness.

Batman was ready to jump into action with his other sons right behind him. Terry forbidden anyone, besides family and Conner, who knew him, from touching him, especially the many sensitive spots.

Conner was surely not having some creep manhandle and inappropriately touch his Terry. He knocked passed Punk 1 (sending him to the ground), and while keeping his strength under control, Conner hit precise spots on the Punk 2's neck. He grabbed Terry, pulling him to his side and allowing the thinner, frailer boy to wrap his arms around his side.

Then Conner heard the other guy, Punk 1, grunt and a 'thunk' sound. Both men were unconscious on the ground. He was confused, but he had decided to wonder about their assistant later when he felt the shaking arms around him tighten and heard a small whimper.

Terry was shaken up pretty good. Conner directed them back to the diner, where he knew he could calm him down.

* * *

Batman, Dark Bat, Red Hood, and Nightwing all looked over at their seemingly oblivious young bird who was once again was still reading his book. It looked like he hadn't moved. But that punk was knocked out by a batarang, a modified bullet (that doesn't kill), or a black and blue birdarang, but it was a perfect shot from a red birdarang, one that Robin possessed.

This had happened before. Even Batman was thinking, 'how does he do that?'

Turning back to their targets, Conner had an arm around Terry as his son held onto his boyfriend like a lifeline.

With the bats following, the two went back into the diner they had eaten at. They watched Conner lead them to a booth and lifted Terry, so he would slid onto the seat. While keeping his boyfriend close, the Superboy ordered something to the waitress that came to them.

Then, the bats watched as Conner held Terry, kept him close and whispering words of comfort to him. Terry usually had strong nerves, but after being nabbed and touched wrongly, it had shaken him.

The waitress came out with a trap of a single, large glass of chocolate milkshake.

Chocolate, of course. It was Terry's favorite. He was practically chocoholic. It was the remedy to calm him down. Batman was glad to know that Conner knew what to do for his son.

He raised an eyebrow when Conner put his mouth on the straw and took a sip. Then he took a hold of Terry's delicate chin and took a passionate kiss. It still ticked off Batman, but he knew that he was snapping Terry out of it with the kiss and the taste of chocolate.

When Conner pulled away, the smaller boy looked up at him with a small smile and accepted the milkshake from his larger boyfriend while still clinging onto him. Conner made no protest, running his finger's through the slightly longer ebony hair.

"Well, I would say that Superboy knows what to do for Terry. He's safe," Red Hood said.

"For now. Let's go back," Batman ordered, taking off.

Conner Kent-Luthor had passed. His son was in safe hands, but that didn't mean that he wasn't still going to keep an sharp eye on him. It was his son after all.

* * *

It was an hour later when the motorcycle and its two riders enter the Wayne Manor grounds. When it parked, the two took off their helmets, heading to the door with Terry hugging Conner's arm.

"So, besides the action in the park, did you have a good time?" Conner had to asked. Just thinking about the what if's of the situation made him growl and want to go back there and cobbler them.

"I always have a great time with you. Thank you for making me feel better afterwards," Terry answered happily. Conner's loving attentions, including rubbing his stomach to sooth away the punk's touch, really helped. As did the make-out session they had once he had recovered from the ordeal.

At the doorstep of Terry's home, the two lovebirds shared one last long kiss. They had to break apart, even if they didn't want to. They couldn't have Bruce barging out there and trying to frighten off Conner (as if he could).

"I love you," Terry said with his hand on the doorknob.

"I love you too. I'll call you when I get home. Good night, precious," Conner said before going over to his bike after a kiss on the cheek.

"Night, Darling."

Terry watched Conner ride off. Then he went inside where, as he predicted, both Alfred and his father greeted him.

"You're home early," Bruce commented, giving nothing that he was spying on their date and had no idea what had went on at the park.

"I hope you two had a wonderful time, young Master Terry. Nothing awful had occurred, has there?" Alfred greeted.

"Just a shuffle at the park. Other than that, everything went well," Terry told them, "I'm going up to my room to finish the sweater. I'm expecting a call. Then I'll shower and get to bed."

"Very well."

Terry headed to the stairway. When he was on the first step, he turn around, "Oh, Dad?"

"Yes, Terry?"

"I hope you found out everything you need on your little mission."

"I don't know what you mean," Bruce said fending innocence.

"Of course not, I mean, it's not as if five shadows were following us, now were there?" Terry told him, looking at his father saying, "You are _sooo_ going to get it".

"Of course not."

Terry just smirked and walked upstairs. His father knew he was in trouble.

He spotted Tim walking down the stairs pass him without the book he was reading. "Hey Babybird, finished reading?"

"Yes, it was another good one," answered the youngest in the family.

"Glad to hear it. Oh, and before I forget," Terry kissed Tim on the temple, "Thanks for the help. It was a good shot."

Terry dashed up to his room before another word was said. He sighed happily, going over to where he knitting was up. He held up the almost-completed sweating, putting it against him. He hoped Conner would like it.

He made him so happy since they started going out. It was like they were just meant to be together. They couldn't spend a day without seeing each other or hearing the other's voice. They were truly in love.

Only Conner could bring these feelings and securities to him. He could at his most vulnerable and still be safe with Conner by his side. Only he has the permission to touch him. He was happy for it. He felt truly loved for it.

This overprotective family he had wouldn't have to worry about a thing.

_**~End**_


End file.
